


The Scientist and the Sausage Cat

by PEDAwriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Featuring WingDingus Badster being at the recieving end of a cat's ire, Fell! Sans is a munchkin, Red is a sausage cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEDAwriter/pseuds/PEDAwriter
Summary: A one-shot based on You Gotta be Kitten Me, an rp story by HickoryDox and Spazzexe.-----------------------------------------A normal day in Hotland turned out to be not so normal for the Royal Scientist when a certain cat gets involved.





	The Scientist and the Sausage Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HickoryDox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/gifts), [Spazzexe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Gotta be Kitten Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092282) by [HickoryDox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox), [Spazzexe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe). 



It was a smoldering day in Hotlands-- not like there are any other kind of weather in that portion of the Underground.

Pyropes tumbled along with mischevious grins, looking to further increase the heat of their flames. Nobody's really willing to help though( maybe it has something to do with the burning house from last week).

Vulkins hummed as they trotted along the pathways, always eager to help whenever they can. Everyone's problems seem to mysteriously dissapear whenever they go near, for some reason. Only to come back later when they are a safe distance away from the tiny volcano monsters and their 'healing' magic.

The lava bubbled enthusiastically, lively as ever. Their brilliant glow only seemed to accentuate the shadows of a looming structure directly built above the molten rocks.

The CORE is bustling with activities, interns and other employees fleeting from one place to another, stressing to get their jobs done.

There is one part of the CORE, however, that is devoid of life. The Center of the CORE, where the main power system is situated and where only the Royal Scientist himself and his most trusted employees are allowed passage.

Below all the engines and mechanisms, lay various catwalks and bridges, and even below that is a gigantic pool of white, viscuous liquid. The white fluid gives off a blinding glow, along with unfathomable temperatures and unsettling vibes. It is made out of a specific mix of lava and magic. The CORE uses this mixture in order to provide-- both make and magically deliver-- electricity all throughout the Underground.

All in all, it was a typically normal day in Hotland... Or is it?

One particular monster walked into the Center, seemingly on schedule as he checked the watch on his wrist. The monster was of the skeletal variety, wearing a cozy-looking white turtleneck sweater under his crisp, black lab coat-- he doesn't seem to mind the heat. He wore black pants and black dress shoes, walking in a leisurely pace. His appears to have a massive hole in each hand, specifically in the metacarpals. His long, oval skull-- not like a human's-- has two cracks acting like scars, one going from his his right eyesocket, trailing up to the back of his skull, and the other from his left eyesocket, going down to just above a wide, unsettling black smile. 

Said scientist was humming a formless tune as he proceeded to saunter on to a catwalk, heading to his office. In one hand, he held a steaming mug of coffe and in the other, he grasped several notes written in wingdings; his latest successful project, the cause of his mirth.

Suddenly, from the other side of the bridge, a cat peered from the shadows, red eyes glowed as its piercing gaze watched for the perfect opportunity. 

The cat, despite its disturbing behavior, is actually a small, male munchkin cat with unusually intelligent red eyes and short, stubby legs. Around his neck lies a black collar with spikes and a heart shaped tag. His name was Red, and he was currently hiding under the shade of a turbine, biding for the right moment to strike.

Red was going to wait until the skeleton was just at the end of the bridge, make it look like an accident. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time as he heard shuffling from the other room, along with the faint sound of a familiar voice calling his name. 

He was running out of time, he has to act NOW.

Just as the Royal scientist reached the middle of the walkway, a cat ran in from seemingly out of nowhere, darting towards him and weaving around his feet like a cat normally does... while trying to trip people like the cutesy pieces of poop they are. 

Despite Red's slow pace due to his legs, his long body was more than enough to make the scientist stumble and loose his footing. 

The skeleton tripped over the cat, eyesockets wide in shock, mouth open in a yell as he started falling from the catwalk. His hand let go of the items in his grasp, the mug shattering against the bridge, coffee splattering on and off the walkway. His precious notes flew, some managing to land safely on the bridge while the majority was accidentally thrown down into the lava.

With his now free hands, he tried to grab at the side of the catwalk, now begrudgingly admitting that yes, he should have listened to that one intern about needing railings, and barely succeeded to hold on with his fingers on one hand. 

Gaster tried to use his magic, to summon a bone construct to lift him back up into safety, only to miserably fail to make a single spark. Then he remembered. It is not possible for anyone to use their magic in the Center, mainly bacause the liquid they needed for electricity acts like black hole for magic, the more magic stored within the lava, the more electricity produced. That's why they needed a very specific mixture; to prevent an overload of electricity and the Center from potentially exploding.

With his magic out of order, Gaster tried to physically pull himself up instead, reaching up with his other hand to have a better grip.

He would have succeeded. WD. Gaster, despite spending most of his time in his office, is in no way out of shape; there's a reason why he insists on walking to anywhere he needs to go whithout use of faster, more convenient modes of transportation. However, as he lifted his hand, he looked up, and caught sight of the cat responsible for his demise. 

He didn't dare move, and the cat stood still as a statue, his red eyes peering into his, staring straight into his SOUL. Suddenly, the cat struck.

Red attacked the phalanges holding on to the bridge, trying to get him to let go. 

Gaster startled, then inadvertently lost his grip on the catwalk. 

Down the scientist goes, eyesockets wide with terror, screaming for help as both arms helplessly reached towards the bridge, hoping for something to grab on to but was cruelly denied.

WD. Gaster fell, into his creation, and was never seen from again.

Up on the walkway, a cat watched all this with an indifferent expression, sitting down as its tail swished calmly left and right.

All of a sudden, from where the cat came from, a door 0opened, and in comes a short skeleton wearing a blue jacket. The skeleton has more rounded features, big-boned and had warm white eyelights acting as irises that darted around as he surveyed the room, pausing at the cat as he finally found what he was looking for.

"Red," Sans started,"what are you doing here, buddy? why'd ya run off like that?"

Sans trotted over to the cat, who calmly watched as he walked closer and closer to where he was sitting.

"c'mere, pal,"Sans spoke with a smile, expression woven with relief as Red let him pull him into his arms, not even noticing the scattered notes and coffee splatters."let's getcha home. don't do that again, okay? i was so worried!"

With that, the cat settled with a purr as Sans held him gently in his arms, then happily meandered out the room, in search for a place he could take a shortcut in.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the King started looking for participants who are suitable for the title of Royal Scientist-- a position that was seemingly empty for years.

And everything else remained the same.


End file.
